Not-so-sociable student-san and shy but popular-sensei
by Bro-NawBlood
Summary: A boy named Evan or Ib entered high school, while trying to fit in. He notice that it was quite a challenge, and in his will to over come the obstacles. He finds things in high school complicated.. Male!Ib x Garry, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Guyz, this will be the replacement of 'Two rose bloom, One rose wilts' because I felt like I'm just making the original Ib into a story.

So this will be the replacement, rather than Guertena being a famous painter, he's just Mary's deceased father. And Mary is also gonna be a human not a painting, and maybe I'll turn some paintings into humans!

Warning Yaoi! Male!Ib x Garry, I do not own anything for Ib, and Ib belongs to Kouri~

* * *

**A boy named Evan or Ib entered high school  
****While trying to fit in  
He notice that it was quite a challenge  
And in his will to over come the obstacles  
He finds things in high school complicated...  
**  
**  
**

"Hey, Ib, are you awake?"

Ib opened his eyes, his dark crimson eyes shone. He looked at his cousin just besides him, her golden hair fell to her waist. Her blue eyes, widen as both eyes looked at him.

"Mary, what time is it?" Ib asked, he realized that he was drooling. Quickly, he wiped it away before Mary could even notice. He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"It's time to get ready! Our new school is right... there!" Mary pointed at the window, Ib turned his head at the direction Mary's finger was pointing '**Red Rosa High**'(**1**) or '**RH**' for short.

**RH** is a school, only those who have special talents or hold high-level of intelligence can enter the school. Mostly the school were filed with students who are from high-ranked families. It was said that** RH** was the most amazing school ever. Although it is said that** RH** is only for the students who have special talents or students who hold high-level of intelligence can enter, Ib and Mary only have entered because it was the last request of Mary's father, Guertena, to the principal of the school to let Mary study there because he wants Mary to have a great future.

Mary didn't want to go to school unless Ib was with her, Ib didn't want to. Mary began to cry, so he was forced to. Of course, Ib's parents saw this to see Ib make friends. Although this wasn't on Ib's mind.

**Ib** or** Evan** (Mostly called '**Ib**') is your typical 15-year old quiet, serious, and not-so-sociable high school boy. He is the only child of his Mother and Father, always accompanied by his cousin,** Mary**.

**Mary** is your average 15-year old energetic, random, and always-gonna-put-her-nose-where-it-doesn't-belong high school girl. She was the only daughter of Guertena, unfortunately Mary's father died and was now put in care of Ib's parents. Completely the opposite of Ib, and always by his side. And if I mean always, I mean always literally.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Mary tried pulling Ib out of the car

"Slow down, there's still a lot of time!" Ib whined, he tiredly got out of the car. Almost falling, if Mary wasn't there holding him

"Now, now, you two. Be careful, or someone will get injured, again" Ib's mom said, she gave the two their things "Remember, if you two need anything, you two just call me"

"Okay mum/aunt!" Both of the two said, with their good-byes done, Ib's Mom left

The two stood in front of a gate, holding their bags they entered. Ib was walking normally, observing the place. While Mary is running around, being excited like over everything.

"Mary, please calm down. You're attracting too much attention" Ib whispered as he pulled Mary to his side, Mary only replied by giggling.

They were now on their way to their class, which was no where to be found! Ib and Mary were now lost in one of the most amazing schools.

"Where do you think we should go?" Ib asked

"I don't know" Mary answered, she was scratching her head. After a long conversation of where to go, a Lady with brown hair came to them.

"Excuse me, are you two lost?" the Lady asked, Ib and Mary turned to her. Her brown hair were just above the waist, her long** red** dress almost touching the ground.

"Ah yes, we are. We are hoping to find this class" Ib said, showing no hint of emotion. He showed his schedule to the Lady.

"Ah, the two of you must be new" the Lady smiled "I'm your teacher in your first class, I am Lin, or that at least what the students call me"

"Lin? What does that mean?" Mary asked, she just popped out behind Lin's back

"Well Lin means '**Lady in Red**', the reason is because of my red dress" Lin smiled at them "Shall we go?"

Ib and Mary nodded and followed Lin to their class, just a few minutes of walking they were now in front of the classroom. Lin smiled at them, then signalling them to come in.

Once they entered, Ib and Mary (okay mostly Ib) were expecting some kind quiet class not a chaotic one. Just from entering a chair came in flying.

"Miss. Lin, is this normal?" Mary asked, her eyes filled with excitement

"Usually, yes"

Lin calmly went in to her tabled, she quietly put her books that she was carrying on the table. Suddenly she took out a palette knife, stabbed the table so hard it cracked. With that all students stopped at whatever they were doing.

"Good" Lin sighed "Class, today we have two new student, please welcome them with open arms"

Lin turned and smiled at Ib and Mary. While Ib was just staring at her, Mary eyes were sparkling bright. Mary stood in front while Ib was just behind her.

"The name's Mary! And this guy here!" Mary grabbed Ib, and head-locked him "Is my cousin, Evan! Nice to meet you!"

"My, so lively. So anyways you two will be seating behind Carrie and Rois(**2**)" Lin pointed to two girls, one have pink hair and the other blue.

Mary ran to the top(**3**) dragging Ib while running, Ib almost tripped. Both finally are now at their seats.

"Now today we will be studying..."

**Time skip~**

Ib and Mary were now in the cafeteria, they were picking on what to eat. Mary was picking out every sweet thing she can find, cakes, donuts, crepes, sundaes, and other sugary sweets. Ib only went for Macaroons and a cup of tea.

"Really now Ib, you need to eat more! You're looking thin, I mean you look like an uncooked past" Mary teased as both of them found a table.

"I just don't like to eat sweet foods" Ib said "Besides I might end up in the bathroom just eating **that** many"

"Hey! Macaroons are also sweets!"

"Okay, I don't like to eat sweet foods unless they are Macaroons"

"What made you like Macaroons so much?"

"Reasons"

Mary pouted, not satisfied with Ib's answer. She took a bite from her strawberry-filled donut, then took another bite from her strawberry crepe. Ib silently took a bite of his rose Macaroon.

"Kyaa~! He's here" a girl suddenly barged into the cafeteria

Then a man, around 21, entered the cafeteria nervously. He's light purple hair covers his left eye, along his light purple hair are dark purple streaks. One step entering the cafeteria, all girls stood up and suddenly surrounded him.

"Hello, Garry-sensei!" all girls bowed down, each suddenly brought out love letters "Please accept these!"

"Who's that?" Mary whispered to Ib, Ib shrugged as an answer

"Garry, the shy but popular teacher" Ib and Mary turned around and saw Carrie with Rois "He's the mos popular guy in the school"

"Woah! Really!"

"Yep, every girl in the school are head over heels for him. But it's a surprise that you, a girl, haven't fell in love with him"

"Of course! I have Ib here by my side, I don't need that Garry when I have Ib here!"

"Ib? I thought his name was Evan?" Rois asked

"His name **is** Evan, but most of us call him Ib" Mary happily said

Ib just ignored Mary, and continued to eat his Macaroon. Garry then finally escape the crowd of girls and began to run, he went pass to the counter and placed something there. Garry quickly exited the room using the back door which magically appeared out of no where.

"Is that Garry guy super-duper popular or something?" Mary asked

"Didn't we already tell you that, yes! He is the most popular guy in the school" Carrie grunted

**Shalalalala~ Art time!**

Carrie, Rois, Ib, and Mary entered the Art room, all now have went to their own seats. Just a minute have passed, their teacher entered the room. And surprise, surprise! It's Garry

"S-Sorry... class... I-I'm l-late... a-again" Garry panted, he's knees begins to wobble but he quickly regained strength and went to his table "O-Okay, today we are going to express our emotions using painting... _that is so cheesy to say_(**4**)"

"Anything for you, Garry-sensei~" all girls said, this just sent shivers to Garry's spine

All students were now holding their brush, each have their own canvas. Mary was so excited she mistook someone's bushy pony-tailed hair as a paintbrush.

"Now, you all have the time to paint, so please give it all!" Garry encouraged them, although he got a different answer than '**Yes!**'

"Sensei, this will be no fun for us if it is just for painting" one of the girls said pouting

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"Well let's just say, if one of our paintings caught your interest then you'll have to spend the whole day with them!"

This caught Garry off guard, the students knew that Garry is definitely a 100% truth-speaker! The only thing he lied about was being busy, and he only lied about that because his fangirls kept asking him to walk home with him or something related to that.

"I... um, ah..." Gary was speechless, but nevertheless he agreed

"Fangirls must have exhausted him" Mary said, as she dipped her brush into the blue paint "Does he ever tried to turn them down?"

"Well he tried... but let's just say something happened after that" Rois said, she laughed nervously

_**Le Flash Back Time~**_

_"Sensei, will you accompany me in the new amusement park?" one of the girl confessed to Gary, she was blushing red_

_Garry was now determined to turn her down gently, he wouldn't want to hurt the girls feelings. Garry took a deep breath before answering her. But as he was about to, she was in the verge of tears. Of course, Garry has a soft heart. So in the end Garry was now with the girl, in the amusement park, in the teacups._

_"Why did it ended up like this!?" Garry screamed at his mind as the girl began to spin the teacup around, faster and faster. And all Garry can do was scream until it was over_

**Le Flash Back End~**

Ib ignored the giggling sounds from Rois and Mary, he continued to paint with only two colors, red and green. Although Ib was actually inching for the color blue, which was just actually just besides him. Ib then began to draw three small triangles, then another three but bigger, then the last two big more.

Next was just below the drawing, a green curved line, noticed that it was stem. Putting it some green triangles sticking out, which are the thorns. Ib began to put some fallen petals just besides the beautiful drawn rose, Ib looked at the blue paint just besides him.

That was it, Ib grabbed the blue paint and dipped his paintbrush. He began to put some blue roses in the background, all acting like the painting's frame. Ib was finally satisfied with his painting, he marked it in his own signature so he now can tell people that the painting was his.

"My, my, this is absolutely an amazing painting!" Ib looked over his shoulder, and saw Garry looking at the painting amazed "May I ask, but what is the title?"

Ib took a moment of thinking before answering "**Embodiment of Spirit**, I think"

"This is certainly a piece of art!"

Ib looked at him, he was smiling cutely at him. This is the reason why Garry has so many fangirls, his smile make their population grow.

"Oh dear, I haven't asked your name yet! That was rude of me! I'm Garry" Garry smiled at Ib and reached out his hand

"Evan is my name... although most of the time, people call me... Ib" Ib said as he took his hand for a hand shake

"Ib? That's a nice name, then is it okay if I call you Ib?" Garry said

Ib nodded for an answer, Garry smiled at him for a moment before someone ruined it "Sensei, I'm done! Can you look at this?"_  
_

Garry turned around "Okay!" He quickly went to the student, leaving Ib in his thoughts. Mary noticed and threw a paintbrush at him.

"Ib, what are you spacing out for?" Mary asked "How about you quit spacing out, and take a look at my painting!"

"Mary, it's Garry-sensei that must look at our painting, not Ib" Carrie said before knocking out the pink paint "Ah!"

"Yeah sure, Carrie Careless" Rois smirked, Carrie puffed her cheeks

Ib stood up from his chair and looked at Mary's painting, it was a blue doll with big, creepy red eyes. This wasn't new to Ib, Mary had a addiction towards blue dolls.

"Is it amazing! The title is '**Red Eyes**'" Mary smiled wide, she was truly fond of her painting

"It's... creepy" Ib commented, with that Mary turned white and was blew by the wind like ash

"Oi Mary! You okay!?" Rois asked, she was shaking a pale white Mary who was laying on the floor

"Ib said that he finds my painting creepy... hahahaha..." Mary's soul was now escaping from her mouth

"Ah! Her soul! Get it!" Carrie exclaimed "Hurry before it escapes the room!"

**Fly away! Time skip~**

Lunch time! Ib and Mary went to the cafeteria to eat, and as usual Mary again picked all sugary sweet. While Ib choose some healthier food, a vegetable salad, some Macaroons, and bottle of water.

"That's a weird food combination you got there" Mary commented "And you're gonna eat Macaroons again!"

"Says the person who always eat sweet food, and can't become fat" Ib said back, he bit into his raspberry Macaroon

"Yo, can we sit here?" Rois asked as she and Carrie went to Ib's table

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Mary said, she moved a little from her position to let Carrie and Rois sit

"So anyways, what do you think about the school?" Rois asked as she took a bite from her chicken sandwich

"So good so far, but the only thing I don't like is Mr. Maniac!" Mary said

"You mean Sir. May ni Yak?(**5**)" Carrie corrected, she laughed a little "Maybe it's because on what you did on Science earlier"

_**Shining Shimmering Flash Back~ **_

_"Ms. Mary! Please stop at whatever you're doing!" Sir. May ni Yak shouted_

_You see in Science, they have to dissect frogs. But Mary couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy she thought of one thing to set him free, she kissed him._

_"Mary, what on earth are you doing!?" yelled one of their classmates "That is so disgusting!"_

_"This is not disgusting!" Mary denied "If you kiss a frog, he'll turn into a prince!"_

_While Mary was convincing Sir. May ni Yak that kissing frogs was good, Carrie and Rois was in the background laughing. Ib didn't bother to be in the class anymore so he left the room, the bell was gonna ring soon anyway._

**Splendid Flash Back End!**

"Got to admit, the scene you did was a little funny" Rois said

"I liked the part where you were running around the lab screaming" Carrie stood up "**Frogs forever! They are princes that are cursed! Let us help them by kissing them to break the spell!**"(**6**)

"Hey at least I was trying to be funny" Mary pouted, she looked at Ib "Right Ib?"

Ib looked at her before smiling a little, and if I mean little, I mean little "Yep"

Mary smiled at him before happily popping a candy into her mouth, then bit into a creme puff. The cream just smeared unto her face, Rois and Carrie laughed at the scene.

The cafeteria was noisy, so noisy. Ib decided to go outside for fresh air, not until he go and get more Macaroons. Slowly, without no one noticing. He got out of his table, and quickly went to the counter to buy more. After buying he went outside using the magical-appearing back door.

Ib looked around and found a tree that he could rest, he went under it and relaxed. He was about to bite his Peanut Butter Macaroon when he heard someone shouted "Ah no! What am I gonna do now!"

Ib quickly went to the voice were, it lead him deep inside the forest. There he saw a tint of light purple hair, he went closer to look. There sat Garry, panicking over a spilled green paint.

"Wah... what should I do?" Garry panicked, Ib stepped a little closer until he was in the field of vision of Garry "Wah!"

"Sensei, it's... just me" Ib whispered, although Garry heard

"Ib, please don't scare me like that"

"Sorry... What are you doing in the woods, sensei?"

"Just call me Garry, and well, I'm painting"

"What kind of painting?"

"It's called '**Taste-Cleansing Tree**'"

Ib observed the painting, it was a tree with different colored branches. Although the overall were black, it was eye-catching indeed.

"It's... amazing" Ib complimented, he was speaking the truth

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Garry blushed, then his stomach growled "Oh..."

"Would you like some?"

Ib handed him some Macaroons, Garry looked at him before quietly nibbling on the Pineapple flavored Macaroon. The two spent there time painting, Ib also painted with him, It was a good thing, Garry bought an extra canvas and other painting material.

"Amazing Ib! What is the title!" Garry said excitedly, he was so into painting

"It's '**Couple**'" Ib answered "The models are actually Mom and Dad"

"I never knew that you were good at painting!"

The two were so enjoying painting together that they didn't notice the time, that's where Mary came into the scene along with Carrie and Rois.

"Ib! Oh god, I thought someone kidnapped you or something!" Mary exclaimed loudly, it was almost enough for Garry to jump of his stool.

"I thought you were good at painting, but it seems that I was wrong, you're better at painting!" Rois said as she eyed the painting that Ib painted

"Maybe the best!" Carrie said "But I also like what Garry-sensei's painting"

After an explanation from Ib about his disappearance, and holding an furious Mary that was about to pounce on Garry. Mary soon calmed down and was now relief that Ib was okay.

"How about we go to our class now, we might get in trouble" Garry reminded them

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"AH! YOU'RE RIGHT! LET"S GO!"

The scene was now Mary running while carrying Ib over her shoulder, Carrie carrying the two canvas while red paint was sliding down her face, Rois carrying the paint which fell as she tripped, and Garry panicking as he is running with a blue doll on his head that appeared all of the sudden(**7**)

* * *

That's it, anyways here are the explanation of the numbers:

1- Originally, it was suppose to be **Embodiment of Spirit High**, but since I decided that it will be the main painting of Ib, I changed it to** Red Rosa High**  
2- We all know that the blue haired girl is Carrie but who was the pink headed? So from the word Galette des Rois, I made the pink haired name Rois  
3- Like the table from college schools  
4- He said it into a whisper  
5- Pronounced same as 'Maniac' but with more harder pronunciation  
6- The game said Mary was unstable so I made her like that although not too much, she'll act as the '**comedian**' of the story  
7- Think of it as a screenshot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! So... did you enjoy chapter 1?

Anyways there are not much of saying here, recently I found some Ib doujinshis and they were so awesome!

Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Ib~

* * *

Garry and Ib were walking down the hallway carrying books, it all happened when Ib bumped into Garry this morning. Ib saw Garry was having trouble carrying the books, other student didn't bother to help him. Why? It was just because the students enjoy seeing Garry blushing and panting, guess the students were sadist.

Many students were staring at them, mostly the girls. They were glaring daggers at Ib, it was because he **stole** their Garry-sensei from them.

"I am sorry that you have to help me, Ib" Garry apologized, he was blushing because he was embarrass that Ib was helping him

"No it's okay" Ib said, he was still wearing a emotionless face "Besides, Mary and the others are somewhere having a _girl conversation_"

Garry laughed too loud, this was enough for the girls to faint. It was enough for the girls to see a Garry blushing and was about to cry, the scene was just enough for them to have nosebleeds. But seeing a happy-go-lucky Garry was rare, since Garry was a shy teacher.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Ib asked, as he poked one of the fainted girl student with a stick

"Ib, please don't pock her with that" Garry said, he pulled Ib's arm and the two continued their way

"Where are we taking these books anyways?"

"To the library! The Librarian asked me to, but I don't know the reason why"

"Yeah... I wonder why?"

**Meanwhile in Wonderland~**

Mary, Rois, and Carrie were having tea, they were talking about somethings. Carrie was talking about the time she almost swallowed a key that was put in the king cake than the coin, Rois was talking about that it was her fault that Carrie almost died from almost chocking on the key and not looking at what she was gonna put in the cake, and Mary was deciding between Blue dolls or Ib

"Made up your mind yet?" Carrie asked, she was arguing with Rois that Rois put the key instead of the coin by accident

"Okay! Ib!" Mary shouted "I can always have multiple Blue dolls, but I can't have another Ib"

"Good choice!" Carrie praised "Have ever thought of making a blue doll Ib?"

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Thanks!"

Mary left the area and quickly went to her room to make an Ib doll. While Rois and Carrie were left in the area, arguing that it wasn't Rois fault.

**Back to Ib and Garry**

"Here are the books" Garry placed the books on the counter, the Librarian just stared at him. She was quite enjoying the view of a sweaty but fresh looking Garry

"And here are the others" Ib said dropping the books hard on the counter, the Librarian was surprised, she shot a glare at Ib but it didn't affect him much. In fact it didn't affect him at all.

"Shall we go now Ib?"

"Yeah, sure"

The two exited the library, and began walking down the hallway. Garry did all the talking while I just listen, well Ib said a couple of words too.

"Ib! Ib!" Mary shouted, she appeared just in front of the two "Look at this!"

Mary showed her Ib doll, the doll was blue. Red buttons were placed as eyes, and brown clothing for hair. The clothes were a little ragged, but overall it looks nice.

"So what do you think?" Mary asked, her eyes sparkling

"It's... okay, I think" Ib answered truthfully

Mary smiled, she was happy that Ib liked it. She noticed Garry right besides Ib, the two were close to each other. Mary getting jealous, pulled Ib to her side. Ib looked at her, while Garry looked confuse.

"Ib don't you dare replace me with that Garry" Mary whispered to Ib

"Huh? I am replacing no one here Mary" Ib reassure her

"Did I do something wrong?" Garry asked "Because, Ib, your friend there looks kind of angry"

Ib looked at Mary, Garry was right, Mary was angry "No... nothing's... wrong"

Garry sighed, he thought he did something wrong. He smiled at Ib, and now went to his next destination. Mary puffed her cheeks as she dragged Ib to their next class.

"Ib, what are you doing with **that** Garry?" Mary asked

"I just helped him carry some books to the library" Ib said, he was trying to walk a little faster to catch up with Mary.

"The two of you look close"

"I'm telling you, I am just helping him"

"Really?"

"I am sure of it"

Mary was about to tell him that she was not sure, but thinking about an angry Ib trying to convince her that he was helping Garry doesn't sound good. She kept quiet about it, but she was making sure that she will not make Ib be attached with Garry.

They were now in the garden, the two sat on the grass with the other students. Their teacher went in front of them, her red umbrella just besides her.

"Hello class, I am Rouge, your teacher for this class" Rouge introduced herself "Please to meet you all"

"We are also please to meet you, Ms. Rouge!" the class replied back, minus Ib

"Today we are gonna do flower arrangements, your flower arrangement will depend on what theme or style you will pick"

Rouge stepped away from her position, behind her were some bouquet of different flowers. There were so many types of flowers, even Mary couldn't count them all.

"You all will pick some of the flowers here" Rouge pointed at the flowers "And will express your feelings, thoughts, emotions, imaginations, or something just by all using some of this flowers"

After that, the students were now starting with their flower arranging. Ib looked at the flowers, there were many of them. Mary, Mary just grabbed at whatever she could find, but she certainly didn't forget anything blue and a yellow rose.

Ib grabbed a red and a blue rose, he also didn't forget about the white and the yellow too. Ib sat, and began arranging. Rouge was observing the flower arrangements of her students, she suddenly stopped at Mary's and looked at her flower arrangement.

"Wow, Ms. Mary, this is certainly a... new combination" Rouge said, she was very confused since she didn't get the meaning at all.

She moved to Ib's, he was doing a good job at arranging his "Ah, Mr. Evan, may I look at it?"

Ib nodded, Rouge carefully observed Ib's flowers. The roses were placed in the pot by caging each other, the yellow was the first, then yellow trapped blue, then blue trapped red, and red trapped white.

"So, Mr. Evan, care to explain on what is the meaning of your arrangement?" asked Rouge

"Well... since the meaning of... yellow means jealousy, yellow is jealous of blue since... blue fell at love at first sight at red, then red means true love and white means... purity. And when the two are combined together it means unity"

"That is a very good explanation! You outdone yourself Mr. Evan! You get an A+"

Mary jumped on Ib all of the sudden, she hugged Ib as tight as she could and began to jump. Ib was suffocating, maye it was because Mary was hugging him too tight.

"Mary... I... can't... breathe" Ib whispered, he was now lacking air

"Oops, sorry" Mary apologized and removed Ib from her arms

"So, how about we eat lunch together with Rois and Carrie?"

"I'm not sure though, I was thinking on hanging out with Garry"

"I knew it! You **are **replacing me with Garry!"

Ib sighed, while Mary was distracted from all her whining, Ib left and went to find Garry.

Garry was running down the hallway, he was being chased by his fangirls _again_ "Will you all please stop chasing me!?"

"Not unless you decided to marry us!" all of them replied

Garry was praying that they would stop chasing him. As he looked forward he saw Ib, walking to his direction. Without thinking, he grabbed Ib's hand and carried him bridal-style and ran in full speed.

Garry and Ib finally escaped the fangirls, Garry sighed in relief. He felt his body slid against the door, and he sat on the floor. He felt a tug on his shirt

"Garry, are you okay?" Ib asked, Garry suddenly realized that he was still carrying Ib. Embarrassed, he slowly put Ib down "Sorry, about that. So, what were you suppose to do back there"

"I was thinking about hanging out with you" Ib answered "Mary and the others are still getting to know each other"

"I am so sorry Ib, but if the students are still there hunting me down, we will have to stay here util the bell rings"

"It's okay, we can just paint to pass the time"

Garry smiled at Ib and nodded, he stood up and helped Ib stand up. Both of them grabbed a seat and sat right next to each other.

"So, is there anything in your mind right now?" Garry asked as he passed a paintbrush to Ib

_"Yeah, you_" Ib thought, he wanted to say that but he don't want Garry to think of him as weird "Macaroons"

"How about we paint a table that has different kind of food on it"

Garry blushed at what he said "Ah sorry, I guess I was hungry since I was running and didn't eat this morning"

Ib smiled at him "Then what about you join us to eat lunch later?"

"Is it okay? The last time we have met, she wasn't really fond of me"

"No it's okay, just stay close to me"

"So about this painting, Macaroons and Tea?"

Garry nodded and grabbed the purple and blue paint while Ib grabbed the red and yellow ones.

**Lunch time!... Where did that blue doll came from?**

Mary was biting her cake harshly as Garry was just besides her, nervously bit into his Donut. Carrie, Rois, and Ib were just right in front of the two eating quietly.

"Okay Ib, why is **this** guy here with us? And especially eating with **us** here in the forest?" Mary asked all of the sudden.

Yes they were in the middle of the forest, just right by the lake. As Ib and Garry came, they came into a scene were Mary was waving her doll here and there. Rois and Carrie were knocked out by her in the process of calming her down. Rois and Carrie are still knocked out.

"Hope the girls wake up soon" Garry said "Time is running out, classes are gonna start after... five minutes or so"

"Yeah" Ib agreed, he looked at Mary "Next time if you're gonna panic, just punch the trees or something"

"Fine... but promise me, don't you ever replace me with someone else" Mary quietly said as she brought her pinky "Promise?"

Ib didn't think twice, he wrapped his pinky around Mary's. Mary smiled and tackled Ib as she hugged him, Garry on the background smiled at the two as Rois and Carrie woke up.

Rois and Carrie received a lot of apologies from Mary but it sounded like she didn't mean it though because it sounded playful, but they forgive her. Rois and Carrie accepted food from Ib and Garry and ate just in time before they can hear the bell ring.

"Ah there's the bell" Garry said, he stood up and brushed himself "Come on now students"

"It's weird, we're here in the middle of the forest yet you can hear the bell ring" Ib said

It took a moment of silence before Rois and Carrie spoke "Y-Yeah, it's weird, but let's ignore it"

"Let's go!" Mary shouted happily as she clung into Ib's arm and began hugging it tightly. Ib smiled and walked along with Garry by his side, Rois and Carrie right behind him.

**In the Classroom**

Ib and Mary's subject was Home Economics, their teacher Mrs. Crisp. Today they were cooking desserts which made Mary excited. Ib, like always, ignored Mary and listened to their teacher instructions.

"Remember class, this is a partner thing" Mrs. Crisp reminded "You must work with your partner, and if not you will get a half grade only"

Ib sighed, he knew that if he asked Mary fir sugar, she'll give him a ton of sugar "Mary, if I asked for sugar. Don't give me three sacks like last time"

Mary blushed and laughed, she nodded and the two got to work. The two decided to make a Mille Crepe, it was the easiest they could make.

"Let's start, Mary go grab some..."

**Let's skip the cooking since I don't know the steps, and I'm lazy**

"Dear me, Sir. Evan and Ms. Mary. Are you two okay?" Mrs. Crisp looked at what's in front of her. Mary and Ib were all white from head to toe

"We're fine, Mary here threw the sack of flour for no reason" Ib explained

"Then why are you two looked like you're glittering"

"That's the sugar!" Mary answered, Mrs. Crisp sweat dropped and gave them a C-

"And that's what happen at Home Economics today!"

Mary and Ib were now at home Mrs. Evan laughed at them and patted the two on the head. Mr. Evan smiled at the scene then turned to glare at Garry, didn't I tell you that Garry was there? Well he is.

"Why are **you** here?" Mr. Evan spat

"Oh I got him to tutor Ib and Mary" Mrs. Evan explained "I found that he and Ib are close friends"

"I see... Well if you do anything to my son, I'll be sure you'll never see the light again"

Garry nodded furiously as he shivered in fear, he really didn't like the sound of that...

* * *

**Finish, see you later at chapter 3**


End file.
